Memories
by hermionepuckle
Summary: Ron and Harry are moving house. It's harder than they thought. Slash rated PG13


**Title:** Memories  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, Fluff  
**Warnings:** None  
**Words:** 840  
**Beta:** Thanks again to the lovely sabine91175" sabine91175 LJ . She is wonderful!   
**Challenge:** Harry and Ron Move Out   
**Note:** I loved this little challenge! After finishing this little ficlet, I realised that my drabble Sunshine could be read as a little follow up to it. It wasn't intentional at all! I love it when things like that happen :)

* * *

Ron walked slowly through the first floor of the empty house, opening every door he came to, looking around for anything they might have missed. Harry was checking the rooms downstairs, because the moving van was going to be there in about half an hour and they had to have everything ready.

The last room he had to check was the bedroom. He opened the door and glanced around the bright but incredibly bare room. It was his most favourite room and seeing it completely stripped of anything gave Ron a strange empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was obvious at first glance that there was nothing in there, but Ron wanted to be certain that they didn't leave anything important behind… letters, photographs… he'd never forgive himself if he realised later that he'd missed one of his favourite photos. He didn't want to forget a single moment that they had shared in this house. It was their first home together and every day there had been special and wonderful… after four years together they had created so many wonderful memories, and it made Ron's heart ache a little bit when he thought of leaving it forever.

He gave the room one last, long look and reluctantly closed the door behind him. He leant against the hard wood and closed his eyes. This was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be… he couldn't imagine not living here.

He walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen… Harry wasn't there. He looked into the dining room but there was no sign of Harry there. The only room left was the living room but at first glance Ron couldn't see Harry in there either. There were boxes piled up in the middle of the room and Ron peered around them to see the patio doors standing open. Harry was sitting in the garden, leaning against the lone tree.

"You checked everywhere, mate?" Ron asked, approaching him from behind. Harry nodded slowly. "We miss anything?" Harry shook his head this time, still silent. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Harry turned towards him and Ron noticed that he had wet eyelashes and that there was a painful look on his face. "Nothing, it's stupid," Harry said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ron sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "If it's important enough to upset you how could it possibly be stupid?" He gave Harry a long squeeze and then moved his hand up to settle on his neck. He stroked his thumb back and forth across the skin there reassuringly, and waited for Harry to speak.

"It's just… I'm not sure I can do this," Harry admitted, closing his eyes and hanging his head. "I love this house. All the memories, all the time we've spent here… I just can't imagine being anywhere else. It was the first place we ever lived together, properly, and I know it's only a house but… I just… I don't want to leave."

"That's not stupid, Harry," Ron soothed, "I feel exactly the same, this was the most amazing four years of my life. This place means so much to me, Harry, you have no idea. But you know what means more?"

Harry lifted his head from between his knees and looked knowingly at Ron, "What's that?"

"You, Harry, are the most important thing in my life," he said. Harry's eyes creased slightly as his lips curled into a small smile. "The house is special, sure, but we'll always have the memories. That's what's most important… we'll never forget the amazing time we've had here. It doesn't matter where we live, Harry, we'll make new memories, better memories."

Harry moved his hand to squeeze the top of Ron's thigh affectionately. He leaned towards Ron and their foreheads pressed together. "You're right," he smiled, meeting Ron's eyes. "I love you so much... I can't wait to make more memories with you."

"Me neither," Ron answered, and then he pressed his lips gently against Harry's. "Come on, the van will be here soon, we better start moving the boxes to the front." Harry nodded and gave Ron's thigh another squeeze before standing up and offering his hand to help the other man up.

An hour later, the boxes and furniture were loaded into the van and the boys were following in their car. As they reached the end of the road, Harry turned to see their house once more and Ron watched it slowly fade away in the mirror. Whilst he still felt a strange empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as it disappeared, Ron knew that excitement for the new house would soon take over. They would never forget their time in the old house, their first home, but he knew that they'd grow to love their new house just as much. The house wasn't the important thing; the important thing was that they were together.


End file.
